


Tee?

by boredshootwall



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredshootwall/pseuds/boredshootwall





	Tee?

Schweißgebadet wachte John auf. Nur langsam dämmerte es ihm, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stellte erleichternd fest, dass Sherlock friedlich neben ihm schlief.

„Also war es doch nur ein Traum. Ich bin nicht mehr alleine.“ dachte er.

John hatte Sherlock verziehen, dass er ihn 6 lange Monate im Glauben ließ, dass er tot wäre. Er verstand es. Er verstand, dass er dazu gezwungen war seinen Selbstmord vorzutäuschen, um Mrs. Hudson, Greg und ihn zu retten. Trotzdem plagten ihn immer noch Albträume. Mehrmals in der Nacht versicherte er sich, ob Sherlock noch da war, ob ihm nicht nur sein Kopf etwas vorgespielt hatte.

„Guten Morgen.“ sagte eine noch schläfrige Stimme. „Wie hast du geschlafen?“

„Gut“ antwortet der Doktor. „John, ich sehe es dir an. Du hattest wieder einen deiner Träume. Ich werde es mir nie verzeihen können, dir so wehgetan zu haben.

“ John drehte sich zu Sherlock und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich. Tee?“ Er stand auf, zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

In den letzten beiden Wochen waren Sherlock und John unzertrennlich gewesen. Wie selbstverständlich schlief John jede Nacht im Bett des Detektivs. Keiner von beiden hatte das Bedürfnis alleine zu sein.

Der Doktor setzte gerade einen Topf mit Wasser auf, als ihn Sherlock von hinten umarmte, ihn auf den Nacken küsste und murmelte: „Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
